Failure
by Penguin SasoDei
Summary: Dedicado a un par de personajes tan Fail que no merecieron aparecer en Sarcásticamente Épico, pero bueno, démosle una oportunidad al "cara de Lord Voldemort" de tener algo de protagonismo.


**OsamuxSegata**

Porque él es el perdedor más grande en este mundo lleno de Mierda. Y no importa lo mucho que se esfuerce, su situación no cambió, cambia ni cambiará. Hay personas que nacen para fracasar, distribuidas en todo el mundo… o tal vez también fuera de él.

Ya ha pasado aquel "simpático" tiempo, es la hora en la que recuerdas todo con una lata de cerveza barata en tu morena mano y te burlas de lo estúpido que eras a temprana edad. Al mismo tiempo te encelas de ti mismo, porque ahora ya no puedes encontrar la felicidad tan fácilmente. De hecho encontrarla se ha vuelto más complicado que ser un extraterrestre y conquistar el planeta pateando un saco de estiércol llamado balón.

Ahora vas a fumar, y no te importa que tus dientes se pongan amarillos, que tu piel tenga el desagradable olor del cigarro y tu aliento recuerde al olor de la rata muerta que hay bajo tu cama. Porque de nada te sirvió ser inteligente, entrar a una buena universidad y encontrar un empleo.

¿No se te hace patético que te sepas su vida mejor que la tuya? Tal vez sí, pero qué más da. Fuera como fuera es imposible olvidar su cara de rogón, implorando a la menopáusica Hitomiko que le entrene, rebajándose a buscar las sobras del equipo que lo derrotó anteriormente. Tampoco vas a olvidar todas las veces que juró ganarle al portero titular de Raimon.

Aún no puedes decidir ¿qué era peor? Que Saginuma echara su monólogo de "Los voy a aplastar gusanos" y al final perdiera, o que aún cuando perdía musitara "La próxima vez los aplastaré". El bendito cigarro se te terminó sin darte cuenta por el mar de pensamientos que estás haciendo y te quemaste la mano. Sacas otro, y te acercas a la ventana abierta para ver la noche.

Te preguntas entonces si es que eres influenciable, cuando Osamu te pidió estar en el Instituto Alien lo hiciste, cuando te pidió formar parte de Neo Japan también accediste. Sacudes la cabeza y te dices a ti mismo que lo hiciste porque querías superarte, ¿A quién engañas? Entonces recuerdas a aquel enano moustro de cabellos azules que hace un par de meses te dijo tu realidad. "Estás con ese alto paliducho porque quieres ser mejor que alguien, pero te diré una cosa… si él es una "x" tu solo eres una "y", si él un cero a la izquierda tu solo eres un 0.5 …". Y sabes que tal vez sea verdad, o tal vez es una de las bromas de Kogure que por el tiempo se han hecho más pesadas e hirientes que en su niñez.

Sientes frío, la noche ya ha avanzado mucho y tú sigues divagando en la ventana, pudiéndote ahogar en tu mar de gilipolleces sin que a nadie más que a él le importe. Ese alto perdedor de blanca piel y una ridícula melena negra, con una nariz extraña y con un intento de enojo en la mirada, ese perdedor que está tardándose en llegar a casa…

Piensas en compararlos, ¿Qué tiene el tal Mamoru Endou que no tenga Saginuma? Cualquiera reiría ante tan retórica cuestión, pero tú la examinas como si fuese la respuesta al hambre en el mundo. Ambos fueron capitanes y porteros de sus equipos, ambos toman el entrenamiento como lo principal, ambos se graduaron de una universidad ¿Qué es lo diferente? La solución más factible te golpea la cara de repente "Nació para ser un fracasado".

Lo peor de este caso es que tú te estancaste a un lado de él.

"A su lado…"

Arrojas la última colilla de tu séptimo cigarro por la ventana y la cierras despreocupadamente, con todo esto no estás de humor para esperarlo y le das la espalda a la luna que veías para dirigirte a tu cama, pero antes de que puedas meterte en ella abren la puerta de tu habitación.

-Saginuma…-musitas sin interés y lo miras solo de reojo."-¿Qué te sucede ahora?-"preguntas al notar su épica expresión de frustración y piensas en que está ebrio.

-…- Está recargado en el marco de la puerta mirando al piso, con su gabardina negra al hombro y la corbata medio desanudada. -…..-no te contesta y decides caminar hacia él. Te sorprendes cuando al estar a poca distancia se abraza a ti.

-Segata… me despidieron del trabajo…- te dice abatido sin soltarte, y tú solo atinas a suspirar sin corresponderle el abrazo, en efecto, Saginuma está ebrio y no es la primera vez en esta semana. Está más que triste, porque amaba su trabajo, pero sabes que no llorará en tu presencia, porque prometió ser lo mejor para ti.

"En lo único que sirves es en fracasar" Entonces extiendes tu mano tras su espalda, y sonríes. No hay más que buscar, porque tu felicidad está parada frente a ti abrazándote, el resto es mandar todo al demonio.

Te agrada el tabaco, pero mezclar el sabor del cigarro y el alcohol en sus bocas es un éxtasis que no piensas "_perder_".


End file.
